The Controllers
by HeavyDutyPLUS
Summary: Life is a game. Everyone’s a player. Three determined individuals tries to take control. A careless King, a ruthless soldier, and a mysterious bandit. But what they don’t know is someone is planning to destroy the game once and for all. Who is this guy a
1. The Mysterious Bandit

_**

* * *

**_

_**This story is called**_ The Controllers

**...Summary...**

---- Life is a game. ---- Everyone's a player ---- Three determined individuals tries to take control.----

---- A careless King, a ruthless soldier, and a mysterious bandit. ----

---- What they all know is someone is trying to destroy the game once and for all ----

---- But what they don't know is who and for what purpose? ----

---- The question is, will they find out and be able to stop the madman in time? ----

* * *

The Controllers _by **H**eavy**D**uty**P**lus aka **Alex**_

**PART** **1**

_**Opening**_ - The Mysterious Bandit

* * *

"No..no, please…no…ahhhhhhhh!" 

"OH SHIT! IT CAME FROM OVER THERE!" Miroku yelled towards his men. "HURRY!"

"I'LL CORNER HIM ON THE OTHER SIDE!" One of his soldiers yelled, rushing around.

"AYE KENOSHA, YOU! HIROSKU!" Miroku pointed to the guy on his right. "GET ABOVE THAT HOUSE AND READY YOUR GUN!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The guy quickly ran into the house and up the stairs to the roof. There he rushed to the edge to look for the bandit.

Miroku quickly took his rifles and leaned against the corner to where the murderer and his victim, probably dead already, is. Miroku gave some nods to his men and they nodded back.

"HOLT!" One men got into the entrance and exit of the corner, pointing his gun striate at him.

"IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Another got next to that man and readied the gun, shaking a bit.

"Hmmf" The bandit grinned. "You in what army?" He then dropped a guy he was holding by the neck.

The man on the roof followed the voice and saw the bandit, he quickly settled the riffle and took aim for the head, trying to steady himself.

Miroku took his cue and stepped out to, followed by a few other men, totally blocking the way out. "The National Guards of Tokyo." He then grinned back. "There is no escape, we're the best there is."

The guy still kept his grin. "We'll see just how good you buffoons are." He flashed them his bloody knife and to their surprise, toss it into the air with great force.

Miroku gave a chuckle. "Why, I heard you were a member of the deadly bandits that has been terrorizing towns and villages and yet, you cannot even aim."

The guy's right eye sparkled a bit, causing a bit of a chill towards the men. "Now who said I was aiming for you guys?"

Miroku took a step back, taken by the guy's response. "What?"

"AHHH!" A yell came from the roof and a body fell down, landing in the middle of them.

Miroku and the men's eyes widened. "Hirosku!" Miroku was about to run to the fallen comrade but the bandit took out a pistol and shot the comrade repeatedly, causing Miroku to back away in fright.

The Guards couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the bullets hit their fellow comrade and his body jump from each encounter.

A gunshot was heard from the balcony of the building on back of the bandit. It hit the garbage can right next to the bandit.

"The next one won't miss you asshole." A voice came from above.

Miroku and the men turn towards the voice. "Kouga!" Miroku acknowledged, frowning. "You're late!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, had to take the bus here cause my car is at the cleaners." Kouga grinned.

"Yeah but your stupid car caused us Hirosku!" Miroku growled.

"Glad that my presence is appreciated…" Kouga said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, yalls have your reunion...I'm outta here." The bandit made his way towards Hirosku's bloody body and pulled the knife out of him. "I believe this belongs to me." He grinned.

Miroku glared angrily and as the bandit turns to leave, Miroku shot repeatedly at him, hoping at least one will hit him.

The bandit's ears tweaked and he quickly grabbed Hirosku's body and brought it up, the body took the gun shots, and as Miroku realized what the bandit was doing, he stopped fire and just as he brought his gun down, the bandit threw Hirosku's bloody body at them.

The men was caught off guard and the bandit made a run for it, jumping with great agility up balcony to balcony, pushing Kouga down as he did so.

"Ah fuck it Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled as he landed on his feet. He quickly aimed his gun at the bandit and started shooting but it all seemed to miss.

Miroku quickly ran towards the dead end, looking up at the bandit's feet as it disappeared above the building. "Ah shit! He got away AGAIN!"

"We'll get him next time." Kouga said all too simply.

Miroku turned to Kouga and gave him a aggressive push. "Fuck you!" He yelled angrily. "You coulda got him you faggot! You coulda avenge Hirosku!" Miroku gave Kouga another push.

Kouga growled and pushed back. "You can't just be happy that no one else is hurt can you? He's dead and theres nothing we can do so suck it up and stop taking it out on others!" He yelled back.

Miroku stood there with his head hung low, he felt like crying. Thoughts like 'Why did I order Hirosku up there?' 'Why didn't I remain calm and shoot him?' 'Why wasn't I a better guard/commander?' 'Why did I allow him to get away?' rushed through his mind. He felt as if he wasn't a good enough comrade to Hirosku. He had let him die.

Miroku turned his hand into a fist and punched the wall. "I will kill him." He growled, promising to Hirosku, to every innocent bystander that had died under that bandit's hands.

Kouga huffed and pushed Miroku aside. "This guy seemed to be alive." He bend down towards a guy groaning.

Miroku went and bend down next to Kouga.

Kouga turned towards Miroku. "Now he can be helped, Hirosku is gone for good, so stop grieving over someone who can't be helped and help someone who can!" Kouga stood up seemingly pissed and walked away.

Miroku ignored him and helped the badly injured guy up. He positioned the guy to sit, leaning against the wall. "Are you ok?" Miroku asked worriedly.

A few of the guards rushed over to Miroku's side after Kouga passed them.

"Sir, we already called the ambulance, they're on their way." One of the soldiers informed.

Miroku turned up towards the men. "Get some bandages and alcohol, he'll be dead by the time help comes if we don't stop the flow of blood."

"Yes sir!" Two of the men went off to retrieve the ordered items.

"Sir, can we be of any help?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, try to pry some answers out of this guy, like if he can describe how the bandit look like and such, I'll report to the King." Miroku got up and salute them, to which they saluted back.

"Yes sir." The three guards replied and tended to the wounded men.

Miroku headed out and met up with a group of his men, standing on guard, keeping the people away from the scene.

One of the guards acknowledged Miroku and quickly turned to him. "Sir, three of these villagers claimed that the victim is their father."

Miroku looked towards two of the most beautiful girls he's ever laid eyes on and a guy.

One of the girls approached Miroku. "Sir, please let us through, our father is in there!" She pleaded.

"Yes, and he is ill, we must see to him at once!" The other pleaded.

"Is he ok?" The guy asked, worriedly.

"Hold up." Miroku sighed, trying to listen to all three of them, plus the commotion in the background. "There is someone in there wounded but help is coming right away and everything will be ok."

"Why sir, can we not see our father?" The first girl asked, holding one of his arm and looking up into his eyes.

Miroku was at first at loss of words. All he could think about is how gorgeous she is and how great it is to settle down with such a beauty.

"Sir, please, we beg of you." The other came up and held onto his other arm.

Miroku thought he was in heaven… "Two wives won't hurt…" 'Oh bless polygamy.' He grinned.

"What?" One of the girls asked, causing Miroku to come out of his thoughts.

"Oh, umm.. Why, you can see him later, right now he's resting." Miroku quickly informed. "But we can all wait together over a cup of tea right?" He grinned slightly.

The guy glared at the Commander to which he think is a pervert. "Well, I'm going in!" He growled and tried to enter but three guards held him back. "Let go! Let go! Let me go!"

Miroku sighed and look down at the girls. "He is hard headed huh?"

The girls both nodded.

"Sir, Kenosha is dead." One of the guards approached and whispered to Miroku.

Miroku looked at the guard as if asking 'Are you joking?' He just gave a nod as in he understood. "Girls, I have to report back to my station."

The girls backed away as Miroku headed towards a mobile and got in. Inside he took out his cell and dialed to the castle.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need to talk to the King, tell him it's Miroku."

"Ok sir."

"Miroku, did you catch him?" A deep and steady voice demanded to know.

"Your majesty, he got away." Miroku replied, trying to keep from sounding scared.

"You let him get away again?" the King asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Sir, it was an accident, I won't let it happen again." Miroku replied, trying to keep his calm voice.

"That's what you always say, well I won't accept any more of this failure." The King said, sounding mad.

"Sir…" Miroku then heard the dial tone. He sighed and end the call. "Yes sir." He said and put the cell back into his pocket. As he got out of the car he kicked the car door angrily. "Fuck it!"

* * *

Up Next...

**PART 2**

**_Chapter 1_** - Kouga Vs. The Determined King

Date of Possible Update - _**soon mayb next week**_

* * *


	2. The Encounter

**_

* * *

_**

This story is called The Controllers

...Summary...

---- Life is a game. ---- Everyone's a player ---- Three determined individuals tries to take control.----

---- A careless King, a ruthless soldier, and a mysterious bandit. ----

---- What they all know is someone is trying to destroy the game once and for all ----

---- But what they don't know is who and for what purpose? ----

---- The question is, will they find out and be able to stop the madman in time? ----

* * *

The Controllers b_y **H**eavy**D**uty**P**lus - **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! - grins - **_

**PART 2**

**_Chapter 1_** - Kouga vs. the determined King

* * *

Kouga growled as he made his way towards the cleaners. 'Fucking commander ain't know shit, hell, I should be commander!' He thought, images of Miroku being cut throated appeared and made Kouga grinned. "Yeah… I should of shot him when I had the chance…" 

"Oh, you're back already?" One of the hand car-washer asked as he carried another bucket of water out.

Kouga glared at him. "Shouldn't you be done by now?"

"Why, you just left your car here only 20 minutes ago, we can't wash that fast." The guy replied.

Kouga grinned and took out his pistol. "Oh yeah?" He pointed it at the guy.

The guy's eyes widen. "Why sir, we can fasten the pace if that's what you like." He said, scared.

"Heh, you're just a waste of a life anyways." Kouga said and put the gun back. "Carry on."

The scared guy quickly grab a cloth and started scrubbing the car, as of the rest of the washers.

Kouga watched them. 'They sure value their worthless lives…' He thought. 'Hmmm…' Kouga grinned when an idea came to him. "Yalls take care of my car ya hear? I'll be back."

The guys nodded, nervously.

"Heh." Kouga turned and left, heading for the castle.

"Holt!" The guards at the castle's entrance stopped Kouga from entering.

"Move it!" Kouga growled.

The guards glared at Kouga's rudeness but move aside, after all, Kouga's part of the national guards and to any due respect, have the right to enter.

Kouga made his way through the entrance garden and towards the main gate. He jumped the gate and headed for the door. He knocked against it and a voice asked for identity. "Kouga of the National Guards, came by order of the King." He lied smoothly.

The door immediately opened.

Kouga entered and headed for the King's corridor.

"Wait sir, let me escort you." A butler followed.

Kouga turned towards him. "If you don't mind, it's personal."

The butler nodded and went back to his chores.

Kouga opened the door of the corridor and entered, he closed it after him.

The King turned around from his royal chair. "Who dares enter?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

Kouga just grinned. "I guess you had just got off the phone with Commander Miroku?"

The King ignored Kouga's comment. "Why are you here? The copret is still on the loose. I demand his head."

Kouga growled slightly. "You are in no position to tell me what to do." He said, then approached the King.

The King watched as Kouga made his way towards him. "And why is that?"

Kouga's grin got nastier. He took out his pistol and pointed it at the King.

The King didn't seem scared or frightened though, he stared wit cold, unblinking dark grayish eyes at Kouga.

Kouga moved closer until the pistol is against the King's head. "You know, I've thought hard about the orders and I don't see how you can assign that perv of a low life the roll of commander when rightfully, it belongs to me."

The King scoffed at that. "Maybe it's the same reason as why you have this pistol against my head."

Kouga's eyes got narrower. "Do you think it's wise for you to act as if your in a position to talk back?" He asked threatening. "I could as easily press this trigger and blast your brains out."

"Feh, go ahead and do what you will." The King kept his gaze at Kouga.

Kouga growled again. "Aren't you afraid to die you stupid old man?"

"Hmm.. Life is really pointless if you ask me…its all a game in my eyes." The King responded, calmly as ever.

"Daddy." A girl spoke as the door opened and closed. She turned towards the King and gasped when seeing Kouga pointing a gun at her dad.

Kouga grinned. He moved his pistol towards Kagome, who backed against the door scared, and leaned near the king's ear. "Life's a game huh? Well, want to find out right now how many lives does the princess have?"

"Daddy." Kagome whimpered frightened.

The King glared at Kouga. "Do as you will, just know you won't get out of this castle alive."

Kouga's face faulted. The king had a point but he tried to keep as if he is in control. "Don't think I won't do it, all I have to do is press this trigger and there goes your precious daughter."

Kagome heard that and she glared hard at Kouga. "Kouga! How dare you say that?" She asked, sounding pissed.

Kouga turned towards her, kind of surprised at her tone. "What precious?"

"Don't you what precious me. I demand you put that pistol down this instant!" Kagome ordered, trying to sound high in authority, yet deep down she was scared out of her mind.

Kouga sighed and point the pistol back at the King.

"I said put that pistol down!" Kagome said again.

Kouga chuckled softly. "You actually think I obeyed your request? No honey, I wasn't going to kill you anyway, there is no point." He of course knew that if he hurt Kagome, the King will personally kill him and for the fact that he cant kill her anyways because of personal reasons.

Kouga leaned against the King and chuckled again. "So, any last requests?"

The King smiled. "Everybody wants to be in control these days, but isn't that how you win the game? Gain dominance? Obtain fear?" He asked.

"Don't play with me old man. You are nearing my last nerves." Kouga growled.

Kagome took that time to sneak behind Kouga. She grabbed a long metal candle stick holder near her and quietly/steadily raised it above Kouga.

"You know what? With you out of the way, I'll be in charge of this kingdom." Kouga grinned wider. "I'm the only one fit since I defeated the almightly king isn't that right?"

"No one will follow the likes of you." The King replied.

"The likes of me?" Kouga repeated, questionably.

"The likes of a coward." The King explained.

"A coward huh?" Kouga seethed. "I'll show you whose a coward." Kouga's finger started to press against the trigger. "Say goodnight old man."

"GOODNIGHT!" Kagome yelled and slammed the metal bar upon Kouga's head.

"Uhh…" Kouga groaned as the pistol fell out of his hand and he collapsed.

Kagome stood there, surprised at what she had done. She then turned to her father and immediately ran into his arms. "Oh daddy!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

He embraced her back. "Good job Kagome, you acted very brave."

"Hm hmm.." She press her face against his chest, still amazed at what she did... happy she saved her father.

"Go call the guards to take him to the dungeon." The King then ordered Kagome, gesturing to Kouga as he said 'him'.

"Yes father." Kagome backed away from the king and made her way out.

* * *

Up Next...

PART 3

Chapter2 -The Encounter

Date of Possible Update - **_soon mayb tomorrow or something_**


End file.
